


クリスマスソング

by Suberr



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 祝大家圣诞快乐！写得不怎么样的贺文一篇。终于赶上时间T T硬贴BGM的，这首我也很喜欢///BGM: クリスマスソング - Back Numbercp：桐优。大学生，优为灵魂原型体，几乎没出场。OOC。
Relationships: Eugeo & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Kirito/Eugeo
Kudos: 13





	クリスマスソング

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家圣诞快乐！
> 
> 写得不怎么样的贺文一篇。终于赶上时间T T
> 
> 硬贴BGM的，这首我也很喜欢///
> 
> BGM: クリスマスソング - Back Number
> 
> cp：桐优。
> 
> 大学生，优为灵魂原型体，几乎没出场。OOC。

桐谷和人刚在数位板上画下两条歪歪斜斜的横线，楼下便响起不成调的吉他拨弦声。楼板很薄，一个大学工读生的预算也只住得起这样的宿舍，狭小、寒酸但胜在安静，桐人拿起靠在桌边的拖把往地板敲，就像摁到了开关键，新手练习的噪音嘎然而止。桐人叹了口气，又把两条细线叉掉，笔记本屏幕恢复到新建文档的一片洁白。

他要完成社长交付的社团任务，因为他“既没有参与招新，也没有参加校际创新程序设计项目团体赛，看起来很闲”，和吉他社的友谊传统就这么落在了他头上，这还是不知哪一届的前辈为了追求女主唱一拍胸口揽下的活儿，之后却一年年沿袭下来，当然也不是纯粹的义务劳动，吉他社会请一顿烤肉作为回报。

但是要做一个演奏时播发用的动画短片却不是一件容易的事，电脑宅桐人习惯的是字母数字和符号，而不是线条色彩和动作。见他满脸怀疑，社长拍着他的肩膀安抚道，随便做做就行，反正也不会有人认真看，观众都是听歌去的。

于是他就在与对方毫无沟通的情况下孤军奋战起来。总之是圣诞歌曲，第一时间闪过脑海的印象便是驯鹿拉着雪橇上的圣诞老人和礼物飞奔在长长的森林雪道间，穿过连绵的云层。桐人试着把找来的矢量图放在视图的最右端。

亚丝娜去了美国留学，直叶作为体育生保送进了女子大，他则以远离家乡的首都大学为目标，让自己埋首在备考之中。他再也没有登入过uw，就像做了一个漫长又辛苦的梦，一觉醒来便再也不愿触碰它。何况关于uw的事他一概不记得，uw不会给实验者的摇光留下负担因此封印了一切记忆，人性化设计但他却并未感到轻松。即使是心灵上的空白也让人沉重，他隐约觉得自己失去了什么宝贵的东西。

“听说这次不是黑长直学姐做主唱，她感冒了，所以叫了她的表弟来代唱，是一个交换来的混血帅哥！”社团学妹在他旁边放下餐盘，兴致勃勃地说。

“哦。”桐人毫无兴趣。

“他们准备唱那首热门电视剧的主题曲！”学妹很是兴奋，“诶，前辈没听过啊~不过听说‘主唱’是第一次表演，不知道会怎么样呢哈哈……”

他也会乱拨吉他扰人安宁吗？桐人一瞬间想到自己和楼下租户，没来由对从未见过面的人生气起来，“我吃饱了，先走一步，回去赶工。”

“前辈加油哦！”身后是学妹不痛不痒的助威。

将餐盘放到回收处，桐人走出餐厅大门，一群人浩浩荡荡与他擦肩而过。真好啊现充。桐人不出声感叹着。簇拥在人群中心的栗色头发男生奇怪地望了他一眼。

“优君，你认识他吗？”

人群离他远去。

“不。”他们异口同声地回答。然而为什么会有种非常熟悉、甚至有点悲伤的感觉呢？

楼下没有练琴声，桐人不知不觉躺在阳光晒过的被子上睡着了。醒来才发现自己在画板上临摹了一朵冰雕的蔷薇，他本来是在找松树素材的，心血来潮跟着大数据的相关推荐点到了它。

驯鹿跑过的不是雪原也可以吧，比如开满蔷薇的山坡什么的。他突然产生了这个念头，思绪追着雪橇前进方向，鹿腿交替着踏入花丛之中……

驯鹿猛地停下来，一个人影横躺在前方，正好拦住他们，被迷雾遮住的面容看不清楚，修长的身形很像那天遇到的栗发男生。

桐人吓了一跳。

桐人终于在彩排的前一天交出了flash动画，试映之时社长的表情透露着古怪，“你没有听歌？”

桐人点头，他对这些流行音乐一向不感兴趣，他是与现充无缘的重度网游玩家。

“这样啊，小优他们排练得挺辛苦的，特别是小优，他第一次弹吉他，却碰上了一个不讲道理的邻居，他都是偷偷练习的，别提有多辛苦了。”他们什么时候关系变得这么好的？

“不过算了……反正现在也没有时间改了。我就交这个吧，这次辛苦你了。”

社长离开后桐人检索了歌名，虽然标题是“圣诞歌”，实际却是首情歌。只能希望观众不要注意屏幕上愚蠢的圣诞老人吧。

桐人没打算去人多的地方，出于搞砸后的内疚感他还是出门了、并莫名其妙地向表演大厅走去。夕阳西下，时间早已过去了一半，正是点亮校内大圣诞树的时刻，负责的学生欢呼着拉下电闸。电流滋滋通过电线，环绕着圣诞树的彩灯刚一闪亮随即熄灭。

同时礼堂爆发出一阵阵不满的抱怨。

是突然线路过载导致停电吧，那么礼堂内的设备也不能用了，动画也不能放了。桐人一边安心，一边唾弃安心下来的自己，慢吞吞地挪到入口。

那么乐队要怎么办呢，是直接唱完呢，还是等到电力恢复呢。

他看到栗发主唱握紧话筒，“我非常喜欢这首歌的旋律和歌词，刚听到时很有共鸣，吉他弹奏也在家里拼命练习了，尽管我不知道我的灵魂想要找到的人是谁。

“请大家继续听哦。”

礼堂变得像破旧的公寓一样安静，舞台中心流淌出比两个月前更流畅的吉他声和温柔的歌声。桐人只知道他叫优君或小优，这是见到他的第二面，但是他感觉他已经填上了心灵的空白。

できれば横にいて欲しくて（如果可以 希望你留在我身边）

どこにも行って欲しくなくて（哪儿都不要去）

僕の事だけを（希望你能永远）

ずっと考えていて欲しい（只想着我一个）

Fin


End file.
